The present disclosure relates generally to product display shelves or merchandisers used on a door. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a product display shelf for use on a door and includes arms configured to change the orientation of the product display shelf with respect to the door.
Shelves that are attachable to an interior of a door (e.g., a glass refrigerator or freezer door) are known in the art and are typically used to help maximize retail space and exposure. Additionally, shelves that are attachable to an exterior of a door (e.g., a glass refrigerator or freezer door) are also known in the art, and further help maximize retail space and exposure.
However, to enable retailers to maximize the potential of such shelves, the retailer often switches off using both types of shelves. That is, a retailer may use a first type of shelf that attaches to the interior of a door (e.g., to display products that require refrigeration), and the retailer may use a second type of shelf that attaches to the exterior of a door (e.g., to display products that do not require refrigeration). Thus, depending on what products a retailer wishes to display on a particular door, the retailer chooses to use either a shelf that attaches to the interior of the door, or a shelf that attaches to the exterior of the door.